Richard-Kross Backstory
Beginnings Back in 1949, Richard and Kross were born. At the age of 8, Richard met four new friends. David King, Rob, Kross, and Eric. The five of them quickly became friends, for many years. It was at fifteen that his friends quickly discovered an old tale, the tale of a mysterious treasure hidden on the island, and a monster. After investigating, they realized there was a clue to the treasure in the caves under the church. They went down there, finding the piece and the book (as shown in episode 4). They were extremely excited, but they were beginning to seperate as a group. During this time, Rob took on the persona of The Fiend for the first time, to try and get the group on the search for the mystery, and while Kross was interested, it wasn't enough. '' Blossoming Love ''David had dreams of getting an education and becoming a leader in the town, while Eric was dreaming of leaving the island and exploring the world. Rob was left to continue digging into the mystery of the island, leaving Kross and Richard alone as best friends. Eventually, this blossomed into something different, as Kross and Richard realized their sexuality (Kross was homosexual, while Richard was bisexual). Entering a hidden relationship, the two spent five years together on the island, in love. During one of their many dates at their secret spot (a grass field overlooking the ocean for picnics), they discussed child names, where Richard suggested Charles Butler, a name Kross would not forget. ''In 1968, Kross began to investigate the mysteries of the island once more, as he was growing increasingly concerned over his own mortality, for Death was his greatest fear, as he feared that if he died, he would face eternal judgement for his sexuality. Richard and Rob began to notice this growing obbession, but neither of them knew the extent of it. At one point during 1968, the Church of the Fiend revealed themselves to Kross, believing him to have been The Fiend during the 1964 event. He kept it a secret, but things were about to become worse. '' The Relationship Ends ''During one picnic in 1969, Richard and Kross were spotted in their favorite location by Rob, who discovered their relationship. Sickened by it, along with the fact that David was beginning to suspect Rob being The Fiend, Rob decided to take action. thanks to the manipulations of Rob, Richard convinced himself that what he was doing was immoral, and decided to end that chapter in his life. While he did indeed love Kross, his fear of public shame, disgrace, and for his immortal soul led to him making the conclusion that it was time to end things. '' ''Unfortunately, Kross, sensing his own downfall as a result of his hunt for the treasure, had proposed for the two of them to run away and find a secluded island to live out the rest of their lives, and Richard had previously agreed to meet him at the docks during the night. When Richard didn’t meet him, he went back to their old spot (picnic spot) where he found a message from Richard saying that it was over. Hearbroken and enraged by this betrayal, Kross became obsessed with the treasure, which took over his life. '' Kross: Terrorist, Psychopath, Lover ''A few months later, after little contact from Kross, Kross began a series of terrorist attacks on the island, killing several dozens. None of the group suspected Kross, who 'contacted all four members of the group for a reunion, promising all was well. Arriving at the bar they were meeting, Kross asked about the piece of the Fiend Disk that they have discovered eariler, and demanded it, as members of the Church of the Fiend surrounded them. The Original Murder Incorporated (minus Kross) began fighting the Church (plus Kross), Kross killing Eric, and Rob knocking down two foes. Richard fell down, crawling back as he asked why to Kross, his former lover. Kross responds "you made me this way", and nearly kills him, but Richard managed to get up and force him down, knocking him out. The group fled, as the Church was also forced to flee, leaving Kross to be captured by the police. '' ''The officers took away Kross and imprisioned him for terrorism, murder, and other crimes, including those The Fiend commited in 1964, as Rob pinned that on him. After being locked up, Kross came to his true senses, and began planning for a future in which he got out, not speaking for years. At some point, he realized the real identity of The Fiend was indeed Rob. Kross was hidden away from the rest of the world in the prison, and the group hid all of their clues in a trunk given eventually to John King, with Richard keeping the piece of the Fiend Disk in a safe. Everyone moved on, Richard eventually married Nora Butler a few years later, and had a child in 1974 Charles Butler, before Nora shortly died at the hands of Rob. '' ''In 1979, David King called Robert Gullahorn and Richard Butler to discuss the possible execution of Kross, and although David and Rob were adamant about killing him, Richard managed to convince David to keep him alive, under the claim that "waiting for his greatest fear to come true is far worse", whereas the true reason he wanted Kross alive is because he still loved him secretly. This is the event that led to the falling out between David and Richard. '' Category:MURDER Category:MURDER Season Two